Sophia's Little Problem Isn't Just A Mirage
by Loveable Bishounen
Summary: Sophia has a little problem with waking up wet at night. Mirage, however, knows of a way to deal with it.


Fayt Leingod and his party decided to spend a day in Peterny before continuing their adventure. Fayt and the seven others took in the populous atmosphere the city offered. Fayt and Sophia toured the town, learning about its aspects; Cliff and Mirage spent their day in "The Biting Kid" tavern; Maria and Adray talked with the commoners, while Albel was stuck with Peppita. The day passed and everyone enjoyed themselves, expect poor ol Albel.

Night came upon Peterny and everyone met in front of "The Front Door" inn. They all entered and was greeted by two people behind desks.

"Good evening, sirs and madams." The host bowed her head. " I'm sorry, but due to new regulations, the maximum number of people that can stay in a room is two. Is that okay?"

Fayt nodded his head. Any amount of Fol that bill would cost at this point will be nothing more than chump change.

"Okay." The hostess removed herself from behind the desk and stood in front of Fayt. "Follow me." She bowed her head again, smiled, and led the eight to their rooms. The hostess walked up the steps to the newly remodeled second floor and turned right. "Here you go." She stood in-between a series of doors, with two to the left of her and two to the right. The hostess took out a key an opened the doors to all four rooms and went downstairs.

The eight conversed on who would stay with who in what room. They decided that Fayt and Albel will stay in the lower left room, Cliff and Adray will stay in the upper left room. Sophia and Mirage will stay in the lower right room, and Maria and Peppita stay in the upper right room. Everyone nodded their head in agreement, walked into their assigned rooms, and quickly got ready for bed.

Within a few minutes, everyone had fallen asleep. A couple of hours into the night, almost everyone was at rest. Fayt cuddled his blanket, while Albel muttered in his sleep; Cliff laid awake in bed, due to Adray's snoring. Maria tossed and turned, while Peppita giggled in sprits; Mirage slept soundly, and Sophia dreamed. Sophia dreamt that she was in a forest, complete with many small animals and a flowing river. She played with the cute critters and could not be happier. All the animals ran towards the river and Sophia chased after them. They all stood at the edge of the body of water and continued to play. Sophia, however, suddenly lost track of her dream and woke up. Wondering why, she opened her eyes and patted the area around her. It was just as she thought, she was wet.

Sophia signed, hoping this would not have happened again. Why was this happening, she thought; was it stress, a physical problem, or maybe it just a consequence? She got out of her bed and looked at it; a giant spot was in the middle of the bed. The sheets, the cover, the mattress, it was all soaked. Knowing there was really nothing she could do about it, she made her way to the bathroom. Sophia closed the door and turned on the bathroom light. She looked at herself in a large bathroom mirror. She was wearing white pajamas that had the pink bunny mascot all over it. The lower half of her pajamas, however, showed a giant spot where she had wet. She began to take off her pants, until a knock on the door surprised her.

"Sophia? It's me Mirage. Can you opened up the door? I want to talk to you." Sophia, knowing Mirage probably found out about her accident, opened the door and let Mirage in. She entered, wearing a solid red set of pajamas and holding a small bag in her hand. Sophia hung her head in shame as Mirage looked at her and her stain.

"It's okay, Sophia." Mirage said as she placed her hand in her bag. "Has this been happening frequency?" Sophia hung her head in shame again. "Don't worry. It's not your fault." She comforted Sophia while she pulled a diaper out of her bag. Sophia gasped. Why would she be carrying around a diaper unless…

"Actually, you and I are alike." Mirage stated; she slightly pulled down her pants to show she was wearing a diaper. "We both wet at night." Sophia was shocked, she never would of guessed that she wet. She wondered if she was the only one ignorant of her problem.

"Does anyone else know?" Sophia asked. "Namely Cliff?"

"You're the only one who knows, not even Cliff; we find it best to still hold certain secrets to ourselves even after many years of friendship." Sophia awed, but then let out a small shiver. "We should get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold." Sophia agreed, to some extend. She slowly pulled down her damp pants with her face flushed with embarrassment as she did so. Sophia then began to take off her top, which was also wet. She now was nothing but a bra and a white pair of soaked panties.

"Okay, now lay down on the floor." Sophia heart began to beat very quickly and she took shorter breaths. Mirage took a towel that was hanging on the wall and lied it flat on the floor. "Lay on that." Mirage ordered and Sophia obeyed. Now on the floor, Sophia's heart rate increased as Mirage placed her hands on her sides. She pulled down her wet panties and wiped her area with a wet cloth. She opened the diaper that was in her hand and lifted Sophia's legs. She placed it under her and folded the diaper over her crouch. She taped the sides together and made sure it was snug on Sophia.

"Okay." Mirage claimed. "Get up." By now, Sophia's entire body was trembling from her being so nervous. She tried to pull herself up, but fell to the floor due to the weakness in her arms.

"Clam down. Here, let me help you up." Mirage reached towards Sophia and grabbed her hand. Mirage pulled her up, but Sophia had difficultly standing due to the weakness in her legs. She used Mirage to prevent her from falling. She used Mirage as support until the strength returned to her legs. Sophia stood on her own two feet and looked down at herself. She really was wearing a diaper; she even placed her hand over it, which had a strange feeling. She walked out of the bathroom and listened to the diaper crinkle as she moved. Mirage left behind her, and turned off the bathroom light and closed the door.

"I feel weird…" Sophia stated awkwardly as all she had on was a bra and a diaper.

"Don't worry, it also took me a while to get used to them."

"But, I also feel clam and even a little happy…"

Mirage smiled. "Let's get back to bed." Sophia nodded and walked towards her bed. She was about to get in it, but just remember that it was wet. She turned around and faced Mirage, who knew what she was going to ask. She nodded her head, and pulled her bed sheet back, allowing Sophia to enter. She hopped into bed, told Mirage goodnight, and fell asleep. Upon falling asleep, all her little forest friends returned. She continued playing with them as nothing happened. A few moments later, she noticed Mirage to the left of her, playing with some of the forest animals. Sophia walked towards Mirage and the two played with the animals all through the night.

When morning dawned, the two opened their eyes and got out of bed. Sophia looked down to see that her diaper was filled and that she wet herself during the night. Mirage also checked her diaper and saw it with also filled. The two girls smiled towards each other, and knew they were not alone.


End file.
